Peace
by flyingcamel
Summary: When Rachel's relationship with Puck ends, she realises that they're just not meant to be. Puckleberry at first, but it ends with Finchel. *my first fanfic ever. RnR please!* Now a two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry stood on the middle of the stage, crying. She couldn't believe what she saw. She was finally happy, the glee club had finally won Regionals this year, and she had got the guy she wanted-and no, it's not Finn, it's Noah. They'd gotten together after this year's sectionals, which is when they both realise that, even though they tried to deny it, they are, in fact, perfect for each other. At least that's what she thought.

Rachel had came to school earlier today because she had to study for the history test which is to take place in the first period. As always, she simply walked towards her locker, strutting past every door, but she suddenly stopped in her tracks when she heard a noise. It's somewhere between a sigh, or a gasp, she couldn't be sure. So she peeked inside, and what she saw-

Her boyfriend was in there, making out with a blonde girl, but not until the girl pulled away did she found out who. It was Quinn. Oh my God. Her boyfriend was cheating on her, with Quinn, who is currently in a relationship with Finn. Before she knew it, tears started forming in her eyes, and she ran away, to the one place she knew she would be safe.

She opened the door to the auditorium, then slammed it behind her. She ran her way up to the stage, her tears now falling freely on her cheeks. When she reached the stage, she stood on the middle for God knows how long, before she finally lost it and fell to the floor, her sobs racking her body.

And then it finally hit her. Why, in the past weeks, Noah had refused to go to dinner with her, he rarely spent any alone time with her anymore, why he wouldn't sit next to her in Glee, and why he hasn't called-or even text, for that matter. He is still in love with Quinn. And that is understandable. What she didn't understand was, why didn't he just broke up with her? True, she would be hurt, but not as hurt as seeing her boyfriend making out with someone who she is now proud to call a friend.

She cried and cried, she didn't realise how long she was in the auditorium, but it must've been hours because the warning bell had rang earlier. She could hear the sounds of kids chattering outside, and she knew she had to go to class, but right now, she could care less. She wants to just sit back here and sulk.

Suddenly the door to the auditorium opened and a tall figure shows up. Rachel instantly knew who it was; there is no one in McKinley High who is taller than Finn Hudson. She quickly wiped her tears and looked down to her lap.

"Rachel?" he called out. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I could ask you the same question."

"I always come here in the first period-I wanna skip math-are you crying?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"No," she lies, but her voice cracks, and she soon felt the tears falling again like waterfalls. Upon seeing this, Finn rushed on to the stage, sat next to her, and held her close.

"Rachel, please tell me why you're crying," Finn said, rubbing her back gently. He handed her his handkerchief for her to use, and she wiped her tears, but still sniffling.

"I can't, Finn, not yet," she said, her voice low, so unlike herself.

He nodded, though not understanding anything. He just continued to hold her, not saying a word. The bell finally rang, and Rachel stood up, went to class, leaving Finn staring at her from the stage.

It's the end of the day, and for the first time in her high school years, she just wanted to go home and skip Glee. She just couldn't handle seeing Noah there. But with Nationals coming up, she pushed those feelings away, and walked towards the choir room.

When she arrived, nearly everyone was there, except for Finn and Quinn. Mr Schuester is sitting on the piano working on the new number with Brad their pianist, and the other kids are chatting with each other. Rachel spotted an empty seat in the corner back of the room, and sat there, silent. Everyone eyed her and Noah curiously, because usually Rachel was always sitting with Puck, but still left her alone.

Then suddenly the door was slammed open by a furious Finn, with a crying Quinn following behind him. He sat in the corner next to Rachel, and Quinn sat between Kurt and Mercedes, who are asking her what's going on, but to no avail.

"Quinn broke up with me," Finn whispered. "She said she's in love with someone else."

Rachel didn't respond. She just stared at her lap as if it's suddenly very entertaining. She felt a tear slip but quickly wiped it away.

Today's rehearsal didn't go well, but Rachel could care less.

When she got home, she went straight to her room, locking the door behind her. She climbed up to her bed, curled up, and cried, yet again. She just couldn't believe it. Everything had been a lie. Noah had lied to her. Her boyfriend had lied to her. She understands now that he has always been in love with Quinn; he probably had just used her to make Quinn jealous, and it had worked marvelously. And now she felt stupid. Why couldn't she tell? How could she not read the signs? Quinn and Noah had spent a lot of time together lately, and once, she caught him winking at her.

So she pulled up her phone and texted him.

**We're over.**

Then she turned off her phone and let herself sleep.

The next day, Rachel avoids Noah. She stayed away from the places that she knew Noah likes to be in, but when she comes into the choir room, she saw Noah and Quinn sitting together, laughing. She turned away, about to go home and skip Glee, when she ran into someone.

"Finn," she said. "Sorry-I was-"

"I know. I saw them earlier," Finn said, his eyes red. She could see that he had been crying.

"Did you know they-"

"Yes. Quinn told me everything. She said they had been seeing each other behind our backs for the past month."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said, sighing. "Do you wanna skip Glee today? We could go somewhere, and you know, just clear our heads."

She nodded, happy to get out of school.

They went to a park together, their hands intertwined, and they forgot all their problems. They were happy. They sat on the swing, just talking, and Finn chased Rachel who ran away when he tried to tickle her, both laughing. When he caught her, he hugged her, stared into her eyes, and kissed her. And that's when they realise that they still love each other.

And the park would always be their sanctuary, even after they won Nationals, graduate and finally started a family. That very park will always be in their memories, as their happiest place. Even on the crappiest days, they would go to the park, and feel peace all over them again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own Glee.

**Authors note: Hello! This story was first intended to be a oneshot, but I've decided to expand it. This chapter will focus on what happens at the park, and afterwards. And this fic is slightly AU. Here, Finn had lived with his dad, who died when Finn was 9.**

Finn drove the car in silence, glancing at Rachel once in a while. She looked outside the window, watching the trees as they passed by. She doesn't know where he's taking her, but she doesn't care. She just needs to get out of the school.

Finally Finn stopped at a park. He left first, leaving Rachel to follow him out. He walked to a tree, then sitting down under it. She sat beside him.

"Why did you take me here?" Rachel asked.

"This park has always been my favorite place," Finn said, looking at her. "My dad used to take me here when I feel sad, or angry. He would leave me here for awhile, and when he came back to get me, I was always happier. I kinda hope it would be the same for you."

Rachel nodded, staring back at him. He took her hand in his, and she caught butterflies, and she doesn't understand why. She's not in love with him anymore, is she?

Suddenly Finn stood up. He took Rachel's hand again and they walk together to the swings. He sat Rachel in one of them, and pushed her back and forth slowly. She enjoys the moment, humming to her favorite song. She loves the feeling of the wind swishing through her hair.

Then suddenly Finn stops, pulled her up, and stares at her. She stares back at him, unaware of his next move. He started tickling her, making her laugh, and chases her when she runs away from him. He finally caught up with her, and she tackles him to the ground, with him still tickling her. They laughed out loud, so loud that people around them started looking at them. Finn stared at her brown eyes, kissed her, and she can't help but kiss him back. The feeling is just so intense. When he pulled away, he smiled at her, and she smiled back-her first truly happy smile in days.

They both layed on the grass, looking at the sky above them. It was light blue with some white for the clouds-it was a bright, sunny day. Just looking at it makes Rachel feel peaceful.

"Thank you, Finn," she said, her eyes still focusing on the sky above.

He turned to her, confused. "For what?"

"For bringing me here. This place did lighten my mood. But I really think I should get home now," she said with a grin.

"Yeah, sure I'll drive you back."

They drove in comfortable silence, aside from the songs playing on the radio. She sang along with the music, causing Finn to smile brightly at her. When they arrive at her house, she kissed him goodbye, then walked toward her front door.

"Wait, Rach!" Finn called out, getting out of his car.

She turned around, seeing Finn running to her. "Yes, Finn?"

"I, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow night," he said nervously. "I mean, I know we both had just broken up with our respective partners, and I understand completely if you refuse, but I-"

"I would love to go on a date with you," she said, smiling brightly.

"Okay, well, uh, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7, is that okay?"

"Sure."

"Alright, bye, Rach," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

And for the first time in days, she slept with a smile on her face.

The next day, she went to school with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't focus on any of her lessons because she was too busy thinking about her date with Finn tonight. She wondered where he would take her, what would he do, and what would she wear. She started to freak out a little, but she kept it cool. She just couldn't wait to get to Glee, because they don't have any classes together today and they can only see each other in Glee-or in the hallways.

When she got into the choir room and saw Quinn and Puck (she can't possibly call him Noah anymore, it'd be too weird) together, she doesn't even feel angry or sad. She just threw them a smile, confusing them. But then they saw Finn came in and hugged Rachel, and it all makes sense. They're together now.

Quinn whispered something to Mercedes and Kurt and then the two of them got up, walking toward Rachel and Finn.

"Um, Finn? Mind if we talk to Rachel for a while?" asked Kurt.

"Sure, yeah."

Finn left the three of them sitting on a chair in the back.

Rachel stared at the two, confused. What could they possibly want?

"Yes?" she said.

"So you two are together now?" asked Mercedes. It was a question, but to Rachel, it sounded more like a statement.

When she doesn't answer, lost in thoughts, Kurt nudged her, bringing her back to the real world. "So?" he demanded.

"Well, he hasn't officially asked me to be his girlfriend yet, but yeah, we're going on a date tonight," she said, almost jittery.

Kurt clapped his hand excitedly. "Looks like someone's gonna need help choosing her clothing for tonight!" he exclaimed, beaming.

"No!" Rachel snapped. "Sorry, Kurt, but the last time you gave me a makeover, you brought Finn into calling me a sad clown-hooker. I think I'm gonna choose my own clothes for tonight."

"Ah, well, it was worth a shot," Kurt said, sighing. "But to make it up to me, you HAVE to tell me everything about it tomorrow. Deal?"

"Deal," Rachel said half-heartedly, because she knew he wouldn't take no for an answer. Kurt smiled brightly, and then he and Mercedes went back to their seats, and Finn sat back next to Rachel.

"What was that about?" Finn asked.

"Oh, no, it was nothing," she said, grinning.

The rest of Glee went incredibly well, they are now rehearsing for Nationals and they couldn't have been more nervous, but happy at the same time.

She woke up the next morning with a very very bright smile. Her date had went incredibly well last night. Finn had taken her to this Italian restaurant just outside of town, which had to be really expensive because Finn had widen his eyes in shock when he read the bill. She had offered to pay for half of it, but he had politely declined (his actual words were "No way in burning hell I'm letting you pay. I'm the dude. I'm paying.") And after that exquisite dinner, they went to the park, which Finn had decorated with gold stars hanging on the trees. They just sat there and talked for hours, and he finally asked her to be his girlfriend, which she gladly accepted.

Rachel told Kurt everything, and the boy seems to be very interested in it that he scared her a little.

At their six-month anniversary, which happened to be right after they won Nationals (to say she was happy was an understatement), he took her for a candlelight dinner at the park. That night, they lost their virginity to each other.

When they had their first fight, he brought her to the park and apologized to her tearfully, telling her that he would never hurt her again.

After they gradyate and she didn't get into Jiulliard, she sought comfort from her boyfriend. He took her to the park again, reminding her that there is more to life than some stupid school (he had gotten a smack on the chest for that). They finally opted to attend the Ohio State University together, along with some of the glee club members.

They got married in a small ceremony that took place at the park, with every glee club member (plus Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury) attending.

When their first daughter Rosalie Abigail Hudson was born, the first place they took her was the park, where they started telling her-though she wouldn't understand-about how much the park meant to them.

And even after thirty years of marriage, the park is still their favorite place to be, because it gave them the feeling that they'd always craved-the feeling of complete, eternal peace.


End file.
